Who is it?
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Shuurei is pregnant and doesn't know who the father is. Seiran falls in love with a young girl
1. Chapter 1

Who is it

Shuurei sits at the table drinking Tea she had found out she was three months pregnant the other day but she didn't know who the father was from the two brothers.

Three months ago Shuurei, Seiran and Ryuuki spent the night together drinking sake celebrating Ryuuki's birthday. The three of them got drunk that night and all Shuurei remember was waking up naked with both brothers also naked.

Shuurei takes a sip of her tea Seiran walks in the kitchen still half a sleep, he was still trying to forget the night on getting drunk, he was hoping the child wasn't his as he sees Shuurei as a little sister.

"How are you feeling Shuurei?"

Seiran pours some tea into a cup and takes a seat

"Tired, I just wish I knew who got me pregnant, I know the doctor said they'll do a blood test but I want to know now but I can't"

"I under stand, to be honest I'm hoping its Ryuuki's, Your like a sister to me"

"I know, I see you as a older brother, but if it is yours then we have to put up with it"

"I know, but still I'm, hoping its Ryuuki's, I know your not dating him, but he does really like you"

"I know, I like him too, but, I want to do my dream job before dating him, I told him that all ready"

"Well Shuurei, take care at work today, I'll be heading out of town so I'll be away for a few days"

"I'll be fine, I promise, I have father with me so I'll be ok"

"Good, well I'm off for my journey, bye Shuurei"

"Bye Seiran"

Shuurei looks down at the table and starts to cry wishing she knew who the father is to her child.

To be continued

No flames


	2. Chapter 2

Few hours later Shuurei sits in the library going threw papers and books with Eigetsu

"I heard you where pregnant, is it true Shuurei"

"Yes, it is, but the father is unknown from Seiran and Ryuuki, I'm not bothered who it is, but I just wish i knew who it was"

"I'm sure you'll find out one day, any ways when you reach six months pregnant i think it's best for you to stay at home, I'll do you share of work, any ways I heard that Seiran is going away for a few months"

"Yes, he was sent on an important mission he said he should be back in a few months time"

"Hm, so I guess it's just you and your father for now, well i better finish this off I promised Korin I would hang out with her in the gardens"

"You two make a wonderful couple, maybe one day you both will have children"

Eigetsu blushes

"Maybe, depends if the relationship lasts till then"

"I'm sure it will, you are both crazy about each other, it's taken me awhile to find the right man for me which turned out to be Ryuuki"

Seven months later

Seiran get's back from his mission. Ryuuki runs up to Seiran

"I'm scared, I'm scared big brother"

"Why"

"Their going to take blood from me now, Shuurei is in having the baby"

"What!!!, so soon, how long have I been gone for"

"I think seven months"

"Who I have been gone for ages, look, it's best to get this out the way Ryuuki, I'll sit with you ok"

"But I hate needles"

"I know, but it's the only way we'll find out who the father is. I just hope it isn't me, if it is I'm gonna have Shuurei tell the child your it's father, I'm just not ready for this kind of thing Ryuuki"

Few hours later Ryuuki rubs at his arm

"Blood tests hurt, big brother"

"Well we have to get them once in awhile, its life"

Shoka walks up to the brothers

Seiran and Ryuuki look at him

"Ah boys, good news, Shuurei is ok, the tests are being done now"

"Glad Shuurei is ok, can I see her"

Seiran places a hand on Ryuuki's shoulder

"I think Shuurei would prefer if we saw her later"

"He's right, Shuurei is resting at the minute"

"Oh ok, but what she have, you never told us"

"Oh that's right, she had a beautiful baby girl I haven't seen her yet but the doctor told me"

"Well older brother looks like one of us has a daughter"

"Yeah"

"Well I'll go and see the doctor again I'll come back once he has the results"

Shoka walks off

A few hours later Ryuuki and Seiran had fallen a sleep Shoka wakes the two up

"Ok here are the results and it's a big shock"

"Who is it, is it me or big brother"

"It's, Seiran"

"WHATTTT!!!!!!!!"

Seiran faints, Ryuuki looks blank at his brother

"Uh big brother, Shoka, can I see Shuurei"

"Uh yeah go on ahead, I'll deal with Seiran, first time I've seen him faint"

"Hehehheh, yeah first time with me too"

Ryuuki runs off

Shoka tries to shake Seiran awake Seiran opens his eyes

"Shoka, tell Shuurei to keep me a secret from the child please"

"Sure I guess, but, why do you want to keep it a secret"

"Because, I'm not ready maybe one day I'll let the child know but for now, I want it kept a secret"

"Ok, but do you want to see your daughter"

"I'll see her later when I'm calm"

"Ok, well you'll find Shuurei in her bedroom with it, I'm going to go and see my grandchild now"

Shoka walks off Seiran steers at the floor

"Why me"

Seiran walks off for fresh air

In Shuurei's room

"Shuurei, Seiran isn't taking it very well, he asked me to tell you if you could keep him as a secret away from the child for now till he's ready"

"I guess, but, I could just make Ryuuki the father for now and we tell the child the truth when Seiran is ready"

Ryuuki huggles his niece

"Really, I can be her step father"

"Sure, she needs a father"

"So what have you named her?"

"I haven't decided I wanted the father to name her, so when you see Seiran can you get him to name her, I thought it would be nice"

"Sure, Seiran should drop by later actually, for now he needed to clear his head after fainting"

"Wow he did take the news hard"

Ryuuki hands his niece to Shuurei

"I know I'll drag brother here, he should see my little niece"

Ryuuki runs off Shoka turns to Shuurei

"You know, what are you going to do about your work"

"I have it planned I'll get a baby sitter, I don't want to give my job up so soon, I promised Ryuuki I would marry him one day too, for now I rather complete my dream job"

"Well I could take care of her you know Shuurei, Seiran won't be around much because of the missions he get's, Ryuuki is too busy, and I don't do any thing"

"Thanks father"

Ryuuki pushes Seiran into Shuurei's room

"Big brother you have to see her at least once, don't be a big baby"

"Ryuuki I said I needed to clear my head first"

Shuurei giggles at the two brothers

Seiran sweet drops

"Fine since I'm here I'll have a look"

"Seiran can you name her I wanted the father to name the child"

"Ok, did your father give you my message?"

"Yes, and I'm ok with it Ryuuki can be her foster father till your ready"

"Glad you under stand Shuurei"

Shuurei hands her daughter to her father, Shoka takes his grand kid to Seiran. And hands her over to him

"So what do you think big brother she's beautiful or what"

"Yes she is, well since she has silver hair like mine how about we call her Silver"

Silver opens her brown eyes and looks at Seiran, Seiran cuddles his daughter

"Hm silver, yeah, we'll call her that"

To be continued

I know it's a little rushed but I didn't know what to write for Shuurei's pregnancy, but the story is going to get rather interesting later,

Next chapter 1 year later Seiran visits Shuurei before heading out of town with Ensei to save a young girl named Vanessa who is Sakujin's unknown daughter, Silver says her first word and Seiran falls in love with Vanessa. No flames


	3. Chapter 3

One year later Seiran sees Ryuuki, as he has very important message.

"Seiran I'm sending you and Ensei out on a rescue mission, a sixteen year old girl has been kidnapped by the thief where after, now here is the letter I got today, telling us, the town she was last at"

Ryuuki hands Seiran a piece of paper, Seiran's eyes go wide

"Wait that's the same town where Eigetsu got beaten up, a few years ago, I'll head their soon as possible"

"Before you go Seiran, let Shuurei know, your heading out, but I have a question"

"What"

"When will you tell silver you're her father?"

"I'm not sure, I might tell her when I get back, I guess I feel guilty a bit for not letting her know"

"Maybe brother you should tell her before you leave, you never know when you'll be back"

"I'll think about it, I better go and visit Shuurei then, see you later Ryuuki"

Seiran walks off

At the Kou house Shuurei sits by Silver's bed, Silver had a fever so Shuurei had to take the day off to take care of her daughter

Silver has long silver hair, she opens her brown eyes and looks up and Shuurei. Silver starts coughing, Shuurei lifts her daughter up and pats her back. Seiran walks in the room. Seiran hadn't seen silver since last month.

Silver stops coughing

"What's wrong with Silver?"

"Seiran, I didn't know you where here, Silver has a fever, the doctor was here earlier and he said that she should be ok"

"That's good, well Ryuuki told me to see you and silver before I go on this rescue mission, a sixteen year old girl has been kidnapped"

"What the heck is up with all these kidnaps?"

"I don't know"

Silver tries to get out of bed

"Seiran"

Shuurei turns to Seiran

"She just said her first word Seiran"

"Seiran"

Silver nearly falls out of bed, Shuurei stops her

Seiran goes over to Silver and places his hand on her head

"I'm here Silver"

Seiran smiles

"Seiran, are you My daddy"

Shuurei turns to Seiran

"Maybe you should tell her the truth now Seiran, I think she knows your her dad"

"Ok, Silver, yes I am, sorry I kept it a secret"

Seiran steers at the floor, Silver coughs again and places a hand on his arm

"It's cough ok cough"

Seiran turns to his daughter

"You get well Silver, I'll be back home soon"

Silver nods her head and lays back, Seiran turns to Shuurei

"I'll try and come back soon"

"Ok Seiran"

Seiran walks off

Silver cries a little

"Oh Silver"

To be continued

No flames. I can't really write child talk


	4. Chapter 4

Seiran sets out to rescue the 16 year old girl. With Ensei, back at the Kou house Shuurei fell a sleep by Silver's bed side, Ryuuki walks in and sees Silver sitting up in bed crying.

"Daddy, Daddy, Seiran"

Ryuuki walks over to Silver and hugs her

"Don't worry my little niece, your daddy will be fine, he's really strong, he'll be back"

Silver continues crying, Shuurei wakes up because of Silver's crying

"Daddy, daddy Seiran"

"I didn't know you came by Ryuuki"

"Yeah I thought I would check on you and Silver before I did paper work, so Silver's talking"

"Yeah, but she can only say some words, she said to Seiran, are you my daddy, but that was the only full word she said, all she says now is Seiran and daddy. I'm going to be teaching her some new words when she get's better"

"I think she is better Shuurei, she's seems ok too me with the crying"

Shuurei moves Silver away from Ryuuki and feels her forehead

"Yup her fever is gone"

Silver turns to Shuurei

"It's ok, Silver, Daddy Seiran will be home soon"

"Daddy Seiran"

A few days later at the cave Seiran and Ensei draw out their swords ready to kill who ever attacked them. Ensei turns to Seiran.

"You go on a head looks like someone is here"

"Right"

Seiran runs a head. A guy with long black hair and blue eyes walks up to Ensei

"Your here for that girl right"

"Yeah, we got a message saying she was kidnapped by you John"

"If you want her, you have to go threw me first, she's my prisoner"

"You evil Bastard"

Ensei attacks the guy, at the bottom of the cave Seiran spots the sixteen year old girl tired up, the young girl has brown hair and brown eyes she sees Seiran run up to her, freeing her from the ropes

"Thank you so much, who you are"

"I'm Seiran Shi, I'm here to save you, now let's hurry"

Seiran picks the girl up and runs off.

Later out side

Ensei walks up to Seiran and the young girl

"We should head back now, before any one comes for us"

"I have to agree"

Seiran turns to the young girl

"So what's your name?"

"It's Mina"

A few days later Seiran, Ensei and Mina go to the Kou house

"Been ages since I've been here, it will be nice to see Shuurei again"

"Shut up Ensei, theirs thing's you don't know about yet a lot has happened"

Silver walks in the room and see's Seiran and the other two. Silver runs up too Seiran

"Daddy Seiran"

Ensei's eyes go wide

"Who is this brat?"

Seiran hit's Ensei

"She happens to be mine and Shuurei's daughter, a mistake happened last year"

Mina's eyes sparkle

"Awww she's sooo cute"

Seiran blushes

Ensei looks at silver

"Hm, I knew you would sleep with Shuurei hahaha"

"I told you it was a mistake I was drunk, Shuurei was drunk too and my brother"

"Daddy daddy, I'm happy daddy here"

Silver hugs Seiran's leg

Shuurei walks in and see's Silver on Seiran's leg and giggles

"Looks like Silver really loves her daddy"

Seiran blushes

"This is embarrassing, Mina I like you to meet Shuurei, and Shuurei this is Mina"

"It's nice to meet you Shuurei"

"Hi Mina, welcome to the kou house, how about I make some tea, for us all"

"Sure thing Shuurei, and hey, it's been a while hasn't it"

"Yes it has Ensei"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

A few months later everyone is in bed part from Mina and Seiran, Mina couldn't sleep, she hated the dark and couldn't stop thinking about her little brother that was killed in the dark by the same guy that kidnapped her. Mina starts crying as she did every night, Seiran walks by and hears Mina crying. Seiran walks into the spare room Mina was staying in and sees her at the window crying, Seiran walks up to Mina and brings her into a hug.

"Don't worry I'm here"

Mina continues crying and hugs Seiran, Seiran blushes

"Is their any thing I can do Mina"

"Yeah, don't leave me in the dark, I don't want to be alone"

Seiran remembers that Ryuuki also hated the dark so he knew how to handle it

"Ok, so what happened for you to hate the dark?"

"My little brother was killed right in front of me when I was seven, it was dark at the time, and since then I've hated the dark"

Mina cries more

"I'm so sorry Mina, I'll do what ever it is, to make you happy, and like Shuurei I'll protect you"

Seiran holds Mina close to him as Mina cries

"Shuurei isn't my girlfriend or anything, she's a close friend, like a little sister to me, Silver is our daughter but, that night was a mistake, we got drunk"

Mina stops crying

"Seiran"

"Yes"

"Thank you for being here with me"

"No need to thank me, just doing what I have to do, and protect those close to me"

"I see, please stay with me tonight Seiran, I really hate being alone"

"I understand, my younger brother is the same, he hates the dark and being alone too, ever since he was little he was locked up in dark rooms and beaten up, I was the only one that played and treated his wounds"

"You're a really nice guy, I wish my brother was still alive he was only five when he got killed"

Mina sits down on the bed.

"I'm sure your brother will be watching over you. My mother, father and three of my brothers are gone, I only have Ryuuki and Silver"

"I have no one"

Seiran goes up to Mina and kisses her on the lips. Mina's eyes go wide and blush's, she returns the kiss. The two break the kiss

"I'll always be here for you, I love you Mina"

Mina blushes again

"I love you too Seiran. I love you because you're so nice"

"So, want to go out tomorrow, it's my day off and Shuurei will be ok, Ryuuki protects her also"

"Sure, I'd like that"

"let's get's some rest then"

To be continued


End file.
